sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:A New Mission
Down along the shoreline waits Imperial captain Danik Kreldin, now an official war criminal and butcher. He got a bit of a harsh scolding from Honos due to his actions, but Kreldin felt justified. And now Kreldin was waiting for the arrival of Warlord Malign who had ordered him here away from civilization for private matters. Wasn't what he would pick for a private meeting, especially one with the Warlord himself, but Danik trusted his leader's judgement. The first things those know about the Warlord is he is truly never alone. Shifting through the forest were black armored troops masked by darkness and heavy black robes shifting through the forests without making a sound. They were sweeping the area to make sure it was secure. Moving to the shore of the lake, Malign was masked by his own black cloaks and clothing. He moved quietly his boots digging into the moist sediment. His hazel eyes looking up and noticing Danik, he turns and begins to move toward the Imperial Captain quietly taking a moment to let his senses expand over the area. Only him and his personal guard, and now Danik. "Kreldin, it seems you have created quite the stir on this world." He says darkly, "I of all people support your moves and motives, but ask you to practice prudence." He says with a faint smile, "Your time serving the Navy exclusively has come to an end. I have a mission for you, that requires total secrecy, no one must know except myself and you." He reaches into his cloak and pulls out a stark-white medallion, shaped like the Imperial Starburst. He offers it to Danik, "Keep this hidden, never wear it in public, it is my symbol. It also serves as a communicator, so you can contact me and I you." Danik knew the troops were out there; he could practically feel them. No, not any Force nonsense, just human instinct. It was an ominous feeling which only increased when the Warlord himself appeared. Always a rather nerve wrecking site, Danik had a few sour run-ins in the past with the sith warlord - one that almost costed him his life. Danik snapped to attention as the warlord arrived, and practically froze as the warlord started speaking about his actions. Did the Warlord disapprove too? Was this it for him? Fortunately for Kreldin his doubts were surpressed rather quickly, and it was obvious he became a bit more relaxed afterwards. "Thank you, Warlord Malign," he said, his head bowing slightly. It was quite a honor to have his support. But he became rather perplexed by what came next. Danik has been serving in the Imperial Navy for nearly fifteen years, with much distinction. Sure, he had a few rough years recently, but that was besides the point; it was now coming to a complete end. His dream of once again reaching admiral soon vanished, and new ideas popped into his head as the events unfolded. A mission from the Warlord? A medallion? A new era was beginning in Danik Kreldin's life, and he was already getting excited. He took the medallion, examined it, and then quickly hid it within his clothing. "I understand. What is my mission, Warlord?" "You are to transfer to COMPForce and to monitor their activities for me. I do not trust High Lord Korolov or his motives for the Emperor's personal guard." Malign says darkly, "You report back to me often, and will meet with me when I call upon you." A pair of soldiers appears from behind and drapes a cloak over the Captain's shoulders, "You are an agent to the Warlord now and you must act accordingly,these ceremonial clothing's should be hidden and shown to no one." The Sith Warlord advises, "Do not fail." He says darkly stepping back. With that the guards vanish into the wilderness behind and the Dark Lord turns and begins walking into the misty tree line behind his fast moving soldiers. Moments later a lone shuttle takes off in the distance and vanishes into space above. Danik had served in the Select Committee on COMPNOR for several years so he knew the workings of the organization. But now he had a different purpose. Spying on High Lord Korolov? Grinning, the newly installed Warlord's agent looked at his new cloak and nodded in understanding. "Thank you for this honor, my lord. I shall serve you well," he said, and once again snapped to attention. "I won't fail you." Blinking, Danik tried to organize all this new information in his brain; he was excited for the new adventure, as he saw it, that laid ahead. Watching as the Warlord and his men disappeared into the darkness, Kreldin took the cloak off him and folded it. Not to wear it around anyone... grinning, the agent walked off towards the darkness himself to begin his new adventure. A New Mission